Happiness
by GreenBae
Summary: Kakashi had to resist. No really, he had to. Tenten wasn't a morning person. She didn't like to be rush so early in the day. A kiss attack wasn't a really good idea.


**Hey guys ! I'm so into this OTP x'), I hope you like it too ! It's just an one-shot...or maybe more, I don't know.**

 **English is not my first language so if you see any weird sentence, any misspelling please tell me xD Thanks for reading !**

* * *

 **Happiness**

* * *

Kakashi never thought he could ever be so happy in his entire life. Not after everything he's been through. The war, the dead, the pain. And there he was, happily laying in his bed.

No seriously, he just needed a sunny day, a cup of coffee, a good book and _her_ in his bed for feeling happy.

Sometimes, he felt like he didn't deserve this at all. He was so scared to one day opened his eyes and realized it was just a dream.

But every morning, she was there, next to him, stealing all the blanket, using his arm like a pillow and talking in her sleep.

She was there when he was having a nightmare, when the memories of his dead friends were too painful. She was still there even when he told her once that she was too good, too young for him. She could find a better person, someone who didn't kill so many people like he did, someone who wasn't so broken like he was. There was this Hyuga guy, who was always looking at her, who was courting her...he probably deserved her more.

Kakashi had nothing to offer her, but Tenten choose him. The messed up ninja. She said that she didn't need to be court, she didn't want to be with a glorious prince, she just wanted him, with all of his scars, all of his pain, all of his issues.

Gai didn't really approve their relationship. Kakashi thought Gai was angry because he was too old for her, but Tenten said that Gai had a crush on him. She really felt guilty about that during a while, she felt like she was stealing Kakashi from Gai. He didn't like to see her in pain, it was heartbreaking. Furthermore according to Kakashi she didn't have to feel guilty about that, even if she was there or not Gai and him will still be friend, because he only saw Gai like a teammate. Seriously, Gai had a crush on him...it was unexpected.

"You're already up," she muttered.

Kakashi had to resist. No really, he had to. Tenten wasn't a morning person. She didn't like to be rush so early in the day. A kiss attack wasn't a really good idea.

" Did you have a nightmare ?" she asked worried.

His smile brightened. God, she was so adorable. Don't feel worried about me babe, he wanted to tell her, I'm not worth it.

"No I didn't," he said. He touched her face gently and she closed her eyes relaxed. "Actually, I did have another kind of dream."

She opened her eyes and looked at him curiously.

" What kind of dream? " she asked.

For all answer he kissed her nose. Always the nose first, because it made her laugh. And then her cheeks, her chin, her neck. If one day, she pushes him out, he'll probably come right back. She could broke his heart in two, he knew he'll always go back to her. Damn it, he talked like a stupid romantic character from Jiraya's book. Maybe he read too much _Icha Icha Paradise._

"So I was in your dream," she guessed.

"Yeah something like that," he whispered.

"And what did I do ?" she asked maliciously.

Kakashi looked at her, she was biting her lower lips. He..hey, everyone here see that he really tried to resist right ? She giggled and he pressed his lips to hers. He could feel her hand squeezed his neck. His heart was beating too fast. She really had this power on him, to make him lose his control, his mind. She saw him at his most vulnerable and he didn't care. He wasn't the kind of guy who wanted a family, or kids or a big house with a garden and dogs ( well he already had the dogs), but with her, all his initials plans fell through.

She opened her lips, and their tongues tangled with each other. If they didn't have any obligation for the day, Kakashi would never let her leave his bed. Nah, just kidding, he will let her go for lunch, because when Tenten was hungry she could be a very annoying person.

"Why are you smiling like that ?" she whispered against his lips.

One of his hands was touching her stomach, so tenderly. She shivered.

"Just thinking about you," he said and stole a kiss from her lips.

He couldn't stop smiling when he saw her blushed. She could be so shy sometimes.

"I have a meeting with Tsunade-sama at 8," she said when his hand was taking off her pantie.

"Do you want me to stop ?"

She looked at him, she was still breathless from their kiss. She was so beautiful, with her brown hair all around her face, her pink cheek, and her skin who was so soft, so tanned compared to him. He just had scars and bruises from his recent mission. No really, what did she saw in him ?

"No."

So he kissed her hard. He wanted to hear her moan, he wanted to feel her more. They was still kissing when he pulled him on top of her.

"Good," he murmured next to her ear, letting her breath "so we have twenty minutes."

She arched her back when his finger touched her sensitive spot and when he caught her earlobe between his teeth.

"Only twenty minutes," she warned with a smile. She knew too much that he liked to take his time, especially in the morning but for being honest, Tenten wasn't complaining.

Tenten wrapped her legs around his waist, and they both knew that she was going to be late.


End file.
